Neris
True Name: Neris Titles: Wrath of the Water, Grand High Water Witch, Circe's Sister, Jenny Greenteeth Mien: 'Clammy skin like white soapstone, with a glaucous patina on the high points of her face and body. Sharp and cruel, yet attractive features, for the most part. Her mouth is like the gob of a fish, stretchig across her face, filled with razor-sharp fangs. Her eyes are now pearls, white and iridescent. Her hair is long and silver, but tied in yards of braid that is coiled around her head in fanciful loops, and it is styled with the bones of fish, and stones you might find in a river or pond. She dresses herself in fishing nets (which doesn't cover much, let me tell you), which are draped around her like grand robes and shawls. Dead Fish glimmer inside of the nets, almost to serve as a warning (or threat) to anyone thinking about crossing her. '''Mask: '''Neris can take many different forms, depending on what strikes her fancy, or what is most useful to her. To lure in a young girl named Ivy, for example, she transformed herself into a helpless little blind girl. Unfortunately, because her pearls are not a part of her actual body, she cannot mask them. ' ''' '''Reaction to Cold Iron: Unkown 'Known Information: '''Neris is one of the most fearsome water witches that the universe has to offer.She has made it a habit of eating mortal flesh (for her own personal reasons), which isn't something you can pick up in just any Arcadian grocery market. Humans, she learned over the centuries, need to be lured in. Neris' voice in terrible and cacophonous, so she began kidnapping appealing children with lovely voices, to turn them into Merrow Maidens and Each-Uisges, so that they may do her human catching for her (as well as waiting on her ''every need, whether it be culinary, sanitary, cosmetic, or even sexual). Her methods for creating and training her changeling victims are... er... less than appealing. It involves a fair bit of torture, but she tends to sweep that bit under the rug. She has only had one captive escape her domain, and that Merrow took her eyes from her while she was sleeping. Neris replaced her eyes with pearls, and increased her security with a pet kraken named Cetus, but doesn't like to reference the event. '''Rumors: '''It has been rumored that Neris is the sister of Circe, or secret daughter of Hecate and Poseidon. Who knows, though? Could be neither, or both... '''Domain: '''Neris' domain is a sunken wonderland, with many ruins and shipwrecks littering the oceanic floor. There are also many glittering jewels and treasures placed here and there, to distract any Merrows from the thought of escaping. Several bands of pirates have been given domain privilege to keep their ships afloat in Neris' territory, and they are a constant source of irritation for her. She uses her pet kraken, Cetus, as a weapon against them. The pirates are witty, but not friendly, and their primary objective is to steal treasures from Neris (or perhaps a mermaid, if they can get their hands on one) to sell in the Hedge markets. Her domain sidles up to Geppetto's, and Cetus tends to have barking matches with the Terrible Dogfish, much to his mistress' annoyance. '''Haven: '''A system of mysterious underwater grottos and caverns with more than enough room for her, her Merrows, and her Eachies. Category:Fae Category:Courtless Category:NPC